Her Master
by Kabuki-An
Summary: Rukia is a neko-servant in Kurosaki Ichigo's household. Someday, a guest arrives. Bleach AU, IchixRuki, rape attempt, ONE-SHOT.


-Welcome home, master! - the neko-maiden bowed in front of her boss.

-Hello, Rukia-chan – he answered. - How was your day?

-My day was really productive, Kurosaki-sama! - she bowed once again and helped Ichigo in taking off his suit. - Thank you for your care!

-How many times I need to tell you not to be so formal? - orange-haired man smirked. - And my hearing's still good, you do not need to shout.

-Please, forgive me, Kurosaki-sama – Rukia blushed a bit.

Kurosaki Entered the dining room and sat down in the armchair. His maiden followe him and poured some tea to the cup. Rukia was working for a month, for Kurosaki Ichigo, the aristocrat from Kurosaki's clan. During all this time, she had already known all his habits. After coming back from the city, he drinks one cup of English tea. Only one. Then, she serves him dinner, he prefers spicy and good flavoured dishes. Next thing he always does, is taking a little nap at the sofa.

Even if she knew all this things, Rukia was still very careful. Nowadays, among aristocrats was really popular to employ neko servants. Kurosaki's house was her nineth job. Every previous had ended by a try of sexual harasment about her. Luckily, she knew how to defend herself.

For now, everything seemed OK, but it always has started like that. First, Rukia's masters were polite and gently for her. Then they had started making suggestions. Last point was when a master was trying to harm her. And it was the end of their cooperation.

-Hey, Rukia-chan – Ichigo looked back at her, above the armchair. - You're so quiet today. Did something happen?

-Forgive me, Kurosaki-sama – Rukia came back to reality. - I was deep in my thoughts.

-I see – he swallowed more tea. - Is there – Master swallowed again. - anything you want to ask me?

-Ask...? - this question surprised Rukia. - I don't know what do you mean...

-Good then. What's for dinner? - Ichigo suddenly changed the subject.

-Emm, umm... - that change surprised her even more. - Prawns in mint sauce, fruit salad, patatoes and a desser: chocolate-strawberry ice creams.

-Yummy, sounds delicious! Please, serve it, Rukia-chan and make a portion for yourself. I would like to eat with you.

-It's a great pleasure for me, Kurosaki-sama – Rukia bowed and rushed to the kitchen.

Ichigo smirked, looking after her disappearing cat tail. She was so cute.

While cutting and stewing the vegetables, Rukia was thinking about Master's strange question. What would he mean? Is there anything HE would want to tell her?

Rukia finished preparing the dinner, but she still hasn't found the answer. She decided to leave that case alone, but keep it on mind.

-As I said, but I have to repeat it: yummy! - Kurosaki said, when he saw the dishes. - Do sit down, Rukia-chan, and let's enjoy together this wonderful meal!

Neko-maiden sat on the chair, being careful no to crash her tail. Ichigo was waiting for her and he started eating when she did the same.

-Naah, Rukia-chan – he said after a moment full of chewing, to catch her attention. - I have news for you.

Kurosaki kept silent, so Rukia fasten him up:

-What's this, Master?

-Well, we are going to have a quest tomorrow – he was looking after her reaction, but Rukia kept a poker face. - He's close friend of my father and sort of my partner in bussiness – Kurosaki's family was helding large fields and often trades with other big families and corporations. - He has to stay somewhere for night or two. Do you mind if I leave you him, when I will be out?

„Do you mind..." Rukia has never heard before this statement directed to her from her bosses. The way Kurosaki had said that, touched Rukia deeply in the heart.

-Of course I don't, Kurosaki-sama – she answered, feeling strange warmth inside.

-Grimmjow!

-Kurosaki!

Two tall men greeted each other with strong hand-shake and faked smiles.

-How's your father? - asked blue-haired aristocrat.

-Crazy, as always – Ichigo replied. - Old haggy.

Grimmjow laughed in answer and then noticed Rukia.

-Oh, who's that pretty? Kurosaki, you didn't tell me you're married! - hw said, even if Rukia was dressed in her usual maid suit. - And she's a neko!

Grimmjow came forward to her and kissed her hand.

-Err.. Um, I'm sorry, but I'm only a maiden – Rukia waved her tail unconclusly. She was feeling very uncomfortable under his imperial look.

-My bad! - he smirked. - And I was just going to say, that Kurosaki has a very good taste! Never mind, can you tell me your name, maiden?

-It's not a usual maiden – Ichigo interupted with appearing behind Rukia – It's Kuchiki Rukia. Now, shall we talk about bussiness? Let's take a walt to my cabinet.

-Sure, Kurosaki, of course. Not-usual-maiden, take care of my luggage!

Ichigo gave her last, worried glimpse before entered the house.

Rukia was straing at two aristocrats for, until they didn't disappeared in the door. She was wondering about all situation. Rukia doesn't like the new-comer for sure, he reminds her too much, one of her previous bosses. Arrogant and rude, hard to resist.

But she was also interested in Kurosaki-sama's reaction. He seemed angry and...worried. Rukia could see he does not like Grimmjow as well. Ichigo was keeping with him only for money.

When Kuchiki ended unpacking luggage, her Master and Grimmjow came to quest-room. They didn't know she was in, so surprised Kurosaki said:

-Rukia-chan, you were here! That's good, because I have to infrom you: I'm leaving for a few hours. Please, take care of our quest and entratein him.

-As you wish, Master – Rukia bowed and went out to help Ichigo in dressing up.

All the time, Kurosaki seemed worried and deep in his thoughts. When he was about to leave, he said:

-Be careful, Rukia. And...take care.

For a first time, he didn't call her „Rukia-chan". Day full of surprises...

She came back to the kitchen to finish making a dinner, when one of the calling-bells rang. It was coming from quest room.

Rukia left her work and cleaned her hands from remains of tomatoes. She ran through upstairs to see, what that mean Grimmjow might want.

She knocked the door and heard the answer:

-Please, come in, Rukia-chan!

Neko maiden noticed that he has just called her just like Kurosaki-sama usually does.

-Ho can I serve you... - she couldn't finish, because world in front of her rounded frantically. Next thing Rukia could see was wide-grinned Grimmjow's face.

-How can you serve me? Boss of yours, who is out now, said you to entratain me. Well, let's see. Shall we play something? - he tightened a grip on her arms and pressed her closer to him.

-Grimmjow-sama, I'm afraid I have to refuse. - Rukia answered calmly. She had an experience in situations like that, so she knew how to react. That's what she thought. - I don't think my Master had on mind the same games as you do. And now, please let me go.

-Ouch, don't be so cold, Rukia-chan! - he laughed. - Just a little game, it's not much.

Grimmjow leaned closer to her face, trying to kiss her, but the maiden was turning her head away. When this try failed, instead of it, he whispered into her ear:

-Kurosaki isn't at home, it's an occasion like one in the million! Let's have some fun, my kitty.

-I. Said. NO – Rukia used all her strenght to release herself. But Grimmjow was stronger than she had expected. So strong, that he didn't even free her, but pressed her to the wall. Rukia moaned, because of the hit. Grimmjow stucked her hands and violently kissed her neck. She screamed. None of her her masters has come that far; they were usually too weak and not fit enough to catch her.

-Don't shout, the neighbours might hear – Grimmy said. - You do not want to ruin your master's reputation, huh? It would be funny; Kurosaki Ichigo, the neko-maiden raper!

Rukia felt like all her strenght just faded away. She hadn't got any will to fight any more. He was just too strong. Grimmjow opened her mouth by his tongue and kissed her even more brutally, then before. Meanwhile his nads were smoothing her body under clothes. With every second she has been losing hope for help. Rukia couldn't call anybody, even if she didn't have Grimmjow's tongue in her mouth.

Kurosaki-sama...

Suddenly the press on her body abated. Rukia could finally breathed freely. She felt she was fluttering after the wall. She heard sounds of hitting and punching, so Rukia forced herself to open her eyes.

Ichigo was fighting with Grimmjow. His punches were fast and strong, but his opponent was paying him back. Full of stress, Rukia was watching like her Master got a hit to the face and made a step back. Grimmjow was about to use a chance to win, but Kurosaki grab his by his suit and said with surprising angriness in voice:

-You will NOT hurt Rukia, as long as I. – he emphasized this word with a hit on Grimmjow's face – Am. - another hit. - Her. - a few teeth got out of his mouth. - MASTER!

Kurosaki took him by his clothes and got out of the room. When Rukia, still from floor's level, looked after them, she saw Ichigo throwing away Grimmjow down the stairs. Then he came back, took all his things and threw them away too. Rukia could hear like Grimmjow was taking his things and running out of the manor, as fast as he could.

Kurosaki, when he was certain, that Grimmjow had left, slowly kneeled down, next to his maiden. Rukia leaned her eyesight down, embarrassed. Her clothes and hair were in a mess. She felt a bitter tang in her mouth.

-May I touch you?

She looked at Ichigo and saw in his eyes only worry, care and desire of...trust. When Ruki has been keeping silence. Ichigo reached out his hand to her, but did not touch.

-I will not do you anything. You're safe – very slowly, he touched her arm. - Look. I'm here. I will protect you. No matter what. Just trust me.

It's Kurosaki-sama. Her Master. Just him.

-I think I have to back to work – Rukia muttered and sniffed.

-Rukia...

She stood up and made a few steps toward the door, but suddenly something broke in her. She bursted in tears and she would fell again if Kurosaki didn't catch her. He hugged Rukia tightly; she didn't mind.

-Ku-Kurosaki-sa-sama, just give m-me a sec – Rukia tried to control herself up, but instead of it, she was crying even more.

-Shh, it's okey – he stroked her between her cat's ears. - You can cry, you need it.

Rukia gave up. She only felt like Ichigo picked her up. The maiden coiled herself round Master's firmly chest and cry, and cry, and cry.

He took her to her room and tried to put her on Rukia's bed, but she refused to let go. Ichigo, the best master in the world, sat next to her on the mattress and did not stop straching her ears. Rukia's tail was coiled round his free hand.

Ten minutes, or maybe twenty, an hour, no, it must be eternity... Rukia had losen feeling of time. She didn't know how long they were sitting like that.

-Mmm... - Rukia muttered and slowly opened her eyes.

Oh, my... Why was it so dark? It must be evening... But when has the evening collapsed? Another strange thing: why did she feel like after long time of crying? And why her head was moving up and down, like only her head was in the boat at the sea, apart from the rest of her body...? And that unexpecting sound of someone's else heart thumping?

The understanding came with memories. Rukia sat up straight on her bed and look behind her.

Geez... Maybe it was better not to wake up? First off, it was better not to fall asleep...

Her boss was slowly waking up too. He opened his hazel eyes and yawned. Then Ichigo noticed Rukia and blushed a bit.

-O-ou... I'm sorry, you feel asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I've decided to wait, but it seems like I've accidentaly fallen asleep as well...

-Kurosaki-sama, I beg for forgivness! - Rukia bowed deeply on her bed. - I engared you for great embarrassment. I agree for every punishment! I...

-Rukia – Ichigo interupted her. - Look at me.

She hesitated for a moment, but finally managed herself up and fulfill the order.

Ichigo gently caught her chin and losed her face to his.

-I'm here the one to apologize – he said seriously. - I should have known what Grimmjow was able to do. Even so, my intuition told me to stay up for a moment longer. As I see, I hadn't missed. Anyway, it was a foolness to leave such young, beautiful neko alone with guy like him. But I have to apologize for two things.

He paused for a while.

-For what I have done, leaving you alone, and for what I am going to do.

Ichigo's kiss was gentle and sweet. He wasn't brutal like Grimmjow was, but gave Rukia a choice. If she wanted, she would back off and break the kiss.

But she didn't want it.

Rukia answered for his kiss and moved closer to him. Seeing that, Ichigo reached his arms around her petite form. Her tail was hitting the sheets around, because of great pleasure.

Finally they broke the kis and stayed in a hug for a while. Their heart thumpings calmed down and backed to normal rythm. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and said:

-My Master, I love you.


End file.
